Happy Birthday, Draco
by Heather68
Summary: It's Draco's birthday and Harry's there to help celebrate even if he is running late.


**A/N: Just a pointless piece of fluff I had to write because yesterday was Draco's birthday. Plus I was having a huge craving to write Draco/Harry so here it is! 819 words later my very first Draco/Harry oneshot!**

"MALFOY!"

Draco slowed down his already casual stroll down the corridor till he came to a sedate pause. His flaxen hair was slicked back to perfection and was perfectly complimented by his sharp grey eyes, and black turtleneck that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. His gray pants were tapered to fit his lithe frame and accentuated just the right features. His black shoes finished off the picture gleaming brightly from the fresh polishing the night before.

He leaned against the rough stonewall, one foot rested against the wall and his arms were folded. All in all Draco Malfoy exuded sophistication and class, something he strived to achieve each time he left the 7th year boys dorm.

A small smirk graced his lips as he watched Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world and the biggest klutz in the school, come running down the corridor towards him. The boy's glasses were slipping down his nose, allowing the excitement and determination in his expressive emerald eyes sparkle through. His unruly raven hair was sticking up at all angles making Draco yearn to brush it down, or style it. The boy's school robes were falling off one of his shoulders despite the shorter boy's attempts at fixing that as he came closer. Upon further inspection Draco noted the top two buttons of Harry's shirt were undone, his tie was loose and hanging around his neck, ready to fly away at any time, and his black school shoes were caked in mud. Harry Potter was not the picture of grace and dignity and he came to a halt, panting and flustered in front of the blonde.

Harry's cheeks were a bright red and sweat was beading on his forehead. Draco thought that he had probably run all the way from Quidditch practice to get here. Gryffindor's and their insane need to be the self-righteous bastards they were felt the need to practice every waking moment.

"Practice run late again?" Draco asked coolly of the disheveled boy.

Harry flushed and offered Draco a sheepish grin. "I had to train the new beaters."

Draco snorted. "I'm sure." Harry's face fell for a fraction of a second. The excitement in his eyes dying for a moment dimming the brilliant emerald to a dull jade. Draco tried to convince himself that it didn't bother him.

"I got something for you," Harry said, digging through the pockets of his robes. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's complete lack of organization and pushed away from the cold wall. "Ah ha!" Harry crowed triumphantly, a huge smile split across the Gryffindor's face as he pulled a box out of his pocket. He handed the box to Draco wordlessly, but Draco could sense the hesitation and anxiousness in Harry's smile. Something was strange about this entire meeting.

He slowly tugged at the ribbon that tied the white cardboard box together and let it fall to the floor. Harry was bouncing impatiently from foot to foot, and Draco was itching to just grab him and keep him still. But he knew that wouldn't accomplish anything, so without further ado, the blonde took the lid off the box and just stared. He bit his lower lip uncertain for the first time that entire day. He met Harry's eager stare with a blank one and watched as the raven tressed boy's bouncy attitude faded until he looked ready to cry.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked slowly, breaking his gaze away, afraid that he would lose his cool if he didn't. He pulled the thin silver chain out from the box and examined it shrewdly. Draco knew this had to have cost a fortune, not too mention the magic that was pulsating off the chain in waves.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Draco hummed and closed the lid on the box. Tilting his chin in the air arrogantly he strode towards Harry, causing the smaller boy to scramble backwards wide eyed until he hit the opposite wall. Draco pressed himself flush up against Harry's trembling frame and grinned lasciviously. His hands were stationed on either side of Harry's head, preventing the other boy from leaving.

Grey eyes met green and held. No sound could be heard coming from either boy for neither boy dared to speak. Finally Harry boldly made the first move, and cradled Draco's head in his hands. Without waiting for permission he pressed his lips against Draco's gently, waiting for the blonde to respond.

"I love you, you prat," Harry mumbled as Draco suddenly reanimated, slanting his lips so suddenly, he was completely dominating Harry in everyway. Draco kissed Harry passionately, grasping the boy's shoulders and pulling him as close as possible.

"You know something," Draco said, licking his lips as he pulled away. His eyes drank in Harry's trembling frame, flushed face, and bright red lips. He pressed a tender kiss to the other boy's lips again, pulling away with a smirk as Harry made to grab him again. "I love you too."

Harry smiled dazedly, one of his hands, twirling the ends of Draco's silken hair. "Happy Birthday, Draco."

**A/N: See, it's a complete piece of fluff! A piece of fluffy fluff. I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
